Director's Cut: Shanks' After Party
by A. G. Moria
Summary: This is after those two stepped out the back door once the first party was over for them. Rated T for some stuff. This story also has some characters belonging to Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, but he requested for them.


**Disclaimer: It is true I don't own One Piece so sad isn't it, but onto the story.**

Shanks and Moria staggered their way into a bar as soon as they got far enough away from the party they could continue to make jokes about how fat Hancock's bosom was that night. When a red haired Yonko and a giant Shichibukai came into the bar it freaked out the bartender but it seemed a bit normal to the people playing pool at the other side of the place. Although when they saw that the two men ordered up large gallons of grog they grew concerned of a potential bar fight.

Four people stood around the pool table and were betting I-tunes on their game. "Oi those two were flipped up enough when they got in here now they'll end up in Burger King Land". Hana complained. "Chills they'll leave soon enough". Molly reassured. "Aw who gives you're all losing to me anyways". Kazuma snickered. "Once I win I'm spending the prize money on more Captain Tractor"! "If not why not go over there and ask them to leave"? Yuki-Rin grinned. Hana huffed, "Fine maybe I just will. Nobody make a move while I'm gone". Once Hana turned her back to the table they continued to play.

"Oi would you two mind if I told you both to piss off"? She questioned. Shanks turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips and continued to make-out with her for several minutes. Her friends looked at Hana with the Yonko for the whole time they were making out before Moria interrupted the smooch.

"Red haired come on I didn't buy all this grog for nothing". Moria whined. "Then again I cans drink all of it all by myself. Keep going"! That was until Hana broke free of the kiss. "WHAT THE HELL MAN"! She ranted. "AT LEAST BUY ME A PORTAL GUN FIRST"! "Sorry was I that drunks"? Shanks slurred. "For a second you were a goddess, oh waits you still is". Hana kind of blushed and then completely kicked his ass right out of that bar.

"Well dammit girly take it easy on a drunk guy". Moria grumbled. "After all we're only pirates". She flicked Moria off and then kicked his ass on the same street Shanks landed on. "Fuck off bastards"! They heard her yell. "Man what a woman". Shanks grinned. "Man you are just that drunk aren't you"? Moria questioned. A shoe was then thrown at his head and they both hightailed it out of there, and sadly enough without their grog.

In the time it took them to find another bar all the bars were closed for the night. In which they went looking for a club to play at and once more all of them were closed as well. So they were now in an alley playing their own kind of poker.

"Bingo"! Shanks cheered. "We're playing poker morons"! Moria scolded. "Goddammit pay attention would you"! Shanks baby talked him, "Oh is someone mad that he didn't get to finish his beer"? Moria sniffled. "Yes, yes I am because that mean girl kicked our asses. Hey can we play Truth or Dare I'm bored of Blackjack". "I thought you says it was Bridge"? Shanks questioned. "Well anyway I get to go first since I called it"! Both of them threw away their cards and sat Indian style.

"Gecko truth or dare"? He asked. "Truth". Shanks smiled, "Have you ever had sex after a Warlord meeting"? Moria blushed, "Once or twice I can't remember who with or why since I'm drunks right now. Anyways my turn. Truth or dare"? "I have to go with dare". Shanks said. "Then I dare you to sleep in that dumpster for the night". Moria laughed. The Yonko only seemed to shrug at the dare and went onto his turn.

"Dare or truth, oh wait truth or dare"? He questioned. "Dare". Moria sighed. "I dare you to break into a dress shop and wear something from Pokémon, like a Charmander dress with ribbons"! Shanks laughed. Moria then looked at the shop from across the street and quickly ran inside of it. After a couple of minutes he came back out with the requested attire.

"Oh my mother flipping god you look so awesome"! He roared in laughter. "Alright then I dare you to Caramell dance with me for the rest of the night"! Moria yelled. "Why Gecko I thought you never ask"! Shanks grinned. Out of the blue the music began to play and then the words while both men started to get into the movements of the beat. One red haired Yonko with grog in his hair and one Warlord dressed like a Pokémon in a dress that barely fit him.

The next morning…

Gecko Moria awoke to several people taking his picture and a letter on his head that said: Thanks for the wonderful night Moria. Unfortunately Gecko had no memory of last night in which he took the letter in a whole different meaning. "Dammit how do people manage to get me in a dress when I'm drunk"? Moria groaned as the pictures continued to be taken.

THE END OF THE OTHER END!

**Hope you all enjoyed the cut out of what actually happened that weird night. Please review!**


End file.
